Whisk her Off to Neverland
by JadedHowl
Summary: This is a poem about Peter's adventures with Wendy and the boys, and what Pan discovers. This poem shows us what the forever young watched grow away from him and how it ripped out his maturing heart.


The window frame glistened with dancing lights

The glass separated two different sights

A girl dancing with swords, with flying hair

And a watching boy looking on without a care,

The void between so bitter and cruel

In the shape of straight desks and the word school,

He never grew for why should he carry on

When he could glide above the clouds where he watched her from

* * *

Stories fell upon his ear

And her voice grew soft as the ending neared,

He would fly to Neverland and repeat them to the lost ones

And they would hang upon his words; eyes like a mother's son

Pan had a single fate

To fight with swords and mock those who took the bait,

And Captain hook was that very man

for he craved the blood of the boy called Peter Pan

* * *

Wendy was a girl who watched the stars

Placed in school, and told what to do, she was hidden behind iron bars

She was supposed to be proper but dreamt of her pirate ship

A lady with a kiss on the right of her lip

Girly she was not and this was what he liked

When he watched he felt a buried memory move and his heart spiked

But Pan would never be drawn in or fooled

For his boyish charm and natural flight would never be overruled

* * *

Shadows ran from their natural place

And Pan cried for what he could not fix, trying to pull off his poker face

But Wendy saw through his facade and fell for the boy who wept

Her heart was beating faster still and with her hands she crept

She was watched with envied eyes

As Tinkerbelle flew around and thought of petty lies

Wendy and the boys learnt how to fly

Laughing in delight as they became one with the sky

* * *

Wendy held her kiss around her neck

While Pan held tighter onto his strange and slivered check

He saw what was valuable but instead he should have taken the memory to heart

For it would not last long as they would be separate; a long time apart

First star on the right and straight on till morning

Words that held so much missed forewarning

Wendy laughed loud and long with a gleam in her eye

And Peter winked and let loose his wild Indian battle cry

* * *

Neverland was cold with Peter gone

And Hook ruled the domain watching for the boy on the horizon

Spring came again when he landed; the forever young

And from his shoulders a dazzled Wendy clung

He showed her what was his life

And she gasped and gawped while holding her new battle knife

The lost boys called her mother

And for a while Peter could watch her tell stories, one after another

* * *

But all was not well for where was Tink?

Lost in the grip of jealousies blink

And Hook knew well what she could provide

The key to the lair where Pan could always hide

Hook took his Wendy from the depth of the night

After both had been caught in bitter light

They had fought for feelings untold

And Pan had taken off into Wendy's new and frightful green leafed fold

* * *

She was taken aboard their broken ship

And fed lies of the brave and true, and hidden away was that brutal whip

Hook convinced her of a new way and subconsciously bent her will

Now Wendy was taken in and from it was born; Red Handed Gill

She returned to the forest green and sat in thought of the new appeal

Till Pan announced the latest crew, boasting of how he would make her kneel

Something snapped and violence came forth

Wendy shouted and took her brothers back, for their parents, they had to travel north

* * *

Peter Pan felt his heart ache once more

And what was said was unaccounted for

He couldn't let her leave him; his time with her had to last

But he was too late for she was already in his past

Unknowing that she was being held by his greatest foe

Peter slept and some ugly poison flowed

Tink regretted everything she and done

And stopped Pan from drinking death, protecting him like a son

* * *

Her light was going out and Tink finally went

But Pan grew desperate and his emotion finally caused an unexpected dramatic event

Tinkerbelle was breathing once more

And Peter Pan stood tall and stuck by what he had sworn and set on the path of war

To save Wendy from the hand and hook of the evil crook

But he was just a boy and he was beaten down for something he mistook

His head crashed against the decks

And the Captain held onto his exposed and vulnerable neck

* * *

Wendy screamed for the boy she would forever love

And Captain Hook laughed and let her fall forward onto her beloved

Peter Pan remembered her wonderful face

Before he was gone from this horrible place

And as he closed his tired and drooping eyes,

his Wendy laid a thimble upon his lips and caused him some surprise

Glowing from the inside out Pan leapt from the ground

And now for Hook, things where the other way round

* * *

The man was gone from his Neverland

But Pan lost something and not only from his command

Wendy was leaving and trading him for the real world

Peter felt his heart ache one last time, and he left her within a family whirl,

But he would come back each year gone by

And watch his Wendy tell stories of his battle cry

But Wendy was captured by a brutal gold wedding band

And all he wished to do, was take her hand and whisk her off to Neverland

...

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan **

**So I wrote this poem becuase I wanted to explore one of my favourite stories in a new way. I love Peter Pan way too much, and as I've gotten older *ironic* I've realised how much of a love story it was**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think**

**thank you**


End file.
